vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raz (Psychonauts)
Summary Razputin Aquato, Raz for short, is the Primary Protagonist of Psychonauts. He is a young boy who was raised in a circus at a young age, Raz has shown potential in using psychic power, but his father constantly pushed him into acrobatics in an attempt to distract his son from his powers. This made Raz believe that his father hated him for his psychic powers (because the rest if his family was actually killed by Psychics). One night after a performance, Raz gets an invitation to Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. A Summer Camp/Government Facility that trained psychics like himself. His father despised the idea of going to such a camp so Razputin decides to sneak out of the circus (by riding the world's smallest pony), and becoming an unofficial camper there (but was not allowed to participate in camp activities). Now, Raz only has a single day to become a Psychonaut, stop an evil plot to place the brains of psychic children into remote-control death tanks, and possibly get the girl. He has to do all that before his dad picks him up tomorrow! It's pretty crazy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown Name: Razputin Aquato, Raz for short Origin: Psychonauts Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Acrobat, Psychonaut (In-training) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Levitation, Can create a giant hand made of Psychic Energy and also shoot Psychic Energy, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can confuse people, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Resistance (to Mind Manipulation), Acrobatics Attack Potency: Small Building level (Took out a tank that was powered by a psychic brain) | Unknown Speed: At least Superhuman (Can keep up with a tank) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic human (Could lift weights with his feet), higher when using Telekinesis Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Could survive hits from a tank) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee range with Psychic punch, longer when using various psychic powers Standard Equipment: Goggles, Badges, Psycho Portal Intelligence: Above Average (He learned all the Psychic abilities which take a long time to master in a single day) Weaknesses: Some time ago, for reasons unknown, a family of Gypsy's cursed Raz's family to die in water. So whenever Raz enters water deeper than a few inches, a liquid hand called the "Hand of Galochio" will try to grab Raz and attempt to drown him. There's a limit to how much a single power can be used so if Raz constantly uses a single power for a period time, he will tire out and he won't be able to use the ability again for a short period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Psychic Strike: Raz's basic attack. Raz creates a large psychic hand he can use to strike enemies. * Double Jump: When Raz jumps in the air, he can double jump by creating a psychic bubble of mental energy * Clairvoyance: Raz can see through the minds and eyes of others allowing him to see things he normally wouldn't see (such as using clairvoyance on a bird to get a bird's eye view on the location) * Confusion: Raz creates a mental grenade that befuddles enemies, potentially making them attack each other. * Invisibility: Raz can turn invisible for a short period of time. * Levitation: Raz creates a psychic bubble and rides on top of it. He can only do this a for a short period of time * Psychic Blast: Raz channels his aggression into a blast of Psychic Energy * Pyrokinesis: Raz focuses his power so that objects or creatures suddenly burst into flames * Shield: Raz crouches down and projects a mental barrier that protects Raz and can reflect attacks * Telekinesis: Raz can move objects with his mind, and can move them fast enough to be a projectile. * Psycho Portal: A small door that can be thrown onto people's heads, allowing Raz to enter their mind Key: Real World | In someone's mind Note: The possibilities of the mind can't be measured so it is impossible to know what Raz can exactly do when he was in someone's head, not even Raz. Examples of this include: Raz becoming a giant monster, Raz becoming a game piece in the game of war, people shrinking for no reason. Gravity defying platforms, etc. so in other words, anything can happen in the mind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Psychonauts Category:Psychics Category:Kids Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Performers Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Clairvoyance Users